popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mugen no Hikari
Lyrics Nihongo 秋の月、泡沫　・・・・ 　更けゆく空　桔梗に染む　冴やけき影を見ていた 　幾重になる虫の音色が寂しくて　止む事を祈った 　此の場処が苦しいのは、何故？ 　あの日貴方を　失ったからでしょう 　秋の月、泡沫 　仄かに零れる光　見つけてくれたのは 　貴方でした 　満月よ、もし一つ　一つだけ願いが叶うと云うならば 　逢いたい・・・・　もう一度だけ・・・・ 　刹那の灯火で良い　呼び醒まして・・・・ 雁が・・・・　去り往く・・・・ Romaji Aki no tsuki, utakata.... Fuke yuku sora kikyou ni shimu sayakeki kage wo mite ita Ikue ni naru mushi no neiro ga sabishikute yamu koto wo inotta Konoba sho ga kurushii no wa, nan ko? Ano hi anata wo ushinattakaradeshou Aki no tsuki, utakata Honoka ni koboreru hikari mitsukete kureta no wa Anata deshita Mangetsu yo, mo shi hitotsu hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to iunaraba Aitai mou ichido dake Setsuna no tomoshibide yoi yobi samashite Kari ga sari yuku English Translation The autumn moon, ephemeral.... As the advancement of the evening sky dyed the bellflowers with colour, I watched the clear shadows The multiplying sound of the crickets Was so lonely that I wished it would stop Why is this place so painful for me? Is it because of that day I lost you... The autumn moon, ephemeral The faintly overflowing light... It was you who discovered this for me The moon is full... If one, Just one wish of mine could be granted, I would wish that I could see you again, just one more time This moment in the lamplight would be enough Please... A wild goose leaves me, alone... Long Version 秋の月、泡沫　・・・・ 　更けゆく空　桔梗に染む　冴やけき影を見ていた 　幾重になる虫の音色が寂しくて　止む事を祈った 　此の場処が苦しいのは、何故？ 　あの日貴方を　失ったからでしょう・・・・ 　秋の月、泡沫 　仄かに零れる光　見つけてくれたのは 　貴方でした・・・・ 　やがて遠くの山の峰が　白々霞み出すまで 　幾度　夜を　時を忘れて　二人語り明かしたでしょうか 　欠けては満ちる　尽きぬ影に 　思い重ねて　行く末を誓い合った 　秋の月、泡沫 　漂う小舟のように　心は遥かまで　さすらうでしょう 　行き場もなく　遥かまで　さすらうでしょう 　満月よ、もし一つ　一つだけ願いが叶うと云うならば 　逢いたい・・・・　もう一度だけ・・・・ 　刹那の灯火で良い　呼び醒まして・・・・ 　秋の月、泡沫 　仄かに零れる光　浮き沈む雲居に 　貴方を思う 　雁が・・・・　去り往く・・・・ Long Version Romaji Aki no tsuki, utakata Fuke yuku sora kikyou ni shimu sayakeki kage wo mite ita Ikue ni naru mushi no neiro ga sabishikute yamu koto wo inotta Konoba sho ga kurushii no wa, nan ko? Ano hi anata wo ushinattakaradeshou Aki no tsuki, utakata Honoka ni koboreru hikari mitsukete kureta no wa Anata deshita Yagate tooku no yama no mine ga shiroro kasumi dasu made Ikudo yoru wo toki wo wasurete futarigatari akashita deshou ka Kakete wa michiru tsukinu kage ni Omoi kasanete yukusue wo chikai atta Aki no tsuki, houmatsu Tadayoi kobune no you ni kokoro wa haruka made sasurau deshou Ikiba mo naku haruka made sasurau deshou Mangetsu yo, mo shi hitotsu hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to iunaraba Aitai mou ichido dake Setsuna no tomoshibide yoi yobi samashite Aki no tsuki, houmatsu Honoka ni koboreru hikari uki shizumu kumoi ni Anata wo omou Kari ga sari yuku Long English Translation The autumn moon, ephemeral.... As the advancement of the evening sky dyed the bellflowers with colour I watched the clear shadows The multiplying sound of the crickets Was so lonely that I wished it would stop Why is this place so painful for me? Is it because of that day I lost you... The autumn moon, ephemeral The faintly overflowing light... It was you who discovered this for me Before long, the peak of a distant mountain Is covered by mist until it is pure white How many nights did we lose track of time Talking together until the dawn? The endless shadows are replenished when empty Like my constant thoughts of the vows we made for the future The autumn moon, ephemeral Like a floating boat, my heart roams, distant My destination, too, is lost in the distance... The moon is full... If one, Just one wish of mine could be granted, I would wish that I could see you again, just one more time This moment in the lamplight would be enough Please... The autumn moon floats like an ephemeral bubble on the night sky As the faintly overflowing light Fills the undulating sky I'm still thinking of you A wild goose leaves me, alone... Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 夢幻ノ光 can be found on TËЯRA's album RЁVOLUTIφN. *'夢幻ノ光' is the first in a series of HYPER JAPANESQUE songs. The other songs in the series include: **HYPER JAPANESQUE 2, 華爛漫 -Flowers-, which appears in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **HYPER JAPANESQUE 3, 天上の星 ~黎明記~, which appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝. *The DanceDanceRevolution series use a shorter version of 夢幻ノ光. **However, DanceDanceRevolution for the PS3 uses the uncut pop'n music version. Trivia *On the US and European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, 夢幻ノ光 is simply Mugen. **It also appears as Mugen in the American release of pop'n music for Nintendo Wii. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Iroha Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:TЁЯRA Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Junko Karashima Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs